


You're Perfect

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: John comforts female reader, helping her through her self consciousness and things get a little heated.This was my secret Santa submission for the RDR Secret Santa 2020 on Tumblr.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You're Perfect

The wheels creaked over the ruts in the road as the wagon brought you closer to camp. You'd spent a much-needed day out with Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth, getting baths and some lunch at the Rhodes Parlour House and doing a little shopping at the general store. You'd all gotten a few new pieces of clothing, and the girls were looking refreshed, happy, and excited. You, on the other hand, were feeling more insecure and self conscious. They all oohed and aahed over your new outfit, telling you that you looked fantastic and beautiful, but you didn't really believe them. You wanted to, but you couldn't. Regardless, you put on a smile and joined in with their laughter and banter, no matter how much faking it hurt. 

As Uncle brought the wagon into camp, pulling it to a stop, you saw John over by the fire, and your eyes caught his. He looked stunned for a second, then quickly looked away. Everyone hopped down from the wagon, giggling and talking amongst themselves, as Miss Grimshaw came over. 

"Well, girls, did you have a lovely day in town?" Her hands went to her hips. You knew what was coming.

Karen bounced around on the balls of her feet. "Why yes, Miss Grimshaw, we did. We did indeed, didn't we girls?" They all nodded.

"Well, you're back now, so play time is over. Back to work, all of you! Let's go!" She motioned to their wagon and gave them a little push. They groaned, but couldn't hold back the laughter. Even Grimshaw couldn't dampen their moods. 

You looked over at John just as he glanced up at you. You gave him a little wave and followed the girls. As you bent to wash a shirt in the wash basin, you saw boots come up beside you. You looked up to see John standing over you. 

"Hey, you're back," he said, fidgeting with the coffee cup in his hand.

You sat up straight and looked up at him. "Yep, we're back."

"You got some new clothes?"

You looked down at your blouse and chuckled. "Yeah, figured it was time for something new."

"Well, you look nice, real nice."

You felt the heat rise in your face and knew you were blushing. Dammit. "Thank you, John."

"You maybe wanna go for a walk or somethin'?"

You glanced over at Grimshaw, who was sternly looking right at you. You looked back to John. "Uh, I'm not sure Grimshaw would approve." You nodded in her direction. 

He looked up at her and winced. "Okay, yeah, you got a point. Maybe later then?" He smiled, dipped his head, and sauntered away. 

You heard a giggle to your right and looked to see the girls looking at you. "What?" You asked innocently. 

"You ever gonna do something about that?" Karen asked, motioning toward John.

You blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Tilly gave you a playful slap. "Come on, Y/N! He's been sweet on you for a while now, it's so obvious."

You looked over at John quizzically, and shook your head, returning to your work. "No, no way, why would he be interested in me?" Karen shook her head and Tilly looked at you exasperatingly. "What?" You queried. 

Mary-Beth came over and sat beside you, placing a hand on your arm to still you. "Seriously, Y/N, he definitely likes you, we can tell! Just go for a walk with him later, what would it hurt? He's not with Abigail anymore, they finally decided to call it quits. Just talk to him. You'll see."

You chuckled and, shaking your head, agreed to at least talk to him, if only to prove to them they were wrong. You glanced over at him thoughtfully. You definitely liked him but wouldn't have dreamed that he felt the same way. 

That night you sat at the poker table, nursing a beer while everyone else quietly drifted to their tents or sat around the fire chatting. You finished your beer and made your way to the crate for another. As you reached inside John said from behind, "hey there." 

You turned, slightly startled. "John! I didn't even hear you come up behind me."

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." The sheepish look on his face made you giggle.

"No, it's okay. What are you up to?"

"I was just wondering if you'd thought any more about that walk I asked about earlier?"

You nodded, placing the beer bottle back in the crate. "Sure, let's do it."

You both made your way to the water, walking along the shoreline of Flat Iron Lake. It was a clear night; the stars shone brightly and the full moon cast a pallid glow on the landscape. It was kind of eerie but also very beautiful. The two of you began talking, first about people in camp; the various things happening within the gang; then about yourselves. You were pleasantly surprised--John didn't seem the type to like talking so much; not that he didn't have anything interesting to say--you didn't find him to be stupid, by any means--but just that he was quiet. You'd been talking so long, before you knew it you were pretty far from camp. 

You glanced around, surprised at how far you'd walked without realizing it. "John, we're pretty far from camp, maybe we should go back?"

He nodded. "Or we could just camp here..."

You looked around. "We don't have any supplies for camping, John."

He whistled sharply, and thundering hooves could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, Old Boy emerged from the trees with a whinny. 

You looked at John. "It's almost like you planned this, Marston."

"Almost," he said with a coy smile. 

He got the fire going then set up the tent, spreading out his bedroll inside. You suddenly realized the two of you would be sharing it. Together. You felt a shiver of excitement and apprehension run down your spine. 

He held his hand out to you, welcoming you into the tent. "We can sleep in here. I won't do anything, I promise." You trusted him, so you took his hand, and you both laid down together, your backs to each other.

You hadn't been laying there long when you let out a little laugh. 

He looked over his shoulder. "What's funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how the girls in camp think you like me. I told them they were crazy."

He rolled over, propping up on one elbow. "What makes you think they're crazy?"

"With those other girls to choose from? I don't have anything on them, they're so pretty. Even Abigail, and look what happened there."

He was silent. You wondered if you'd gone too far mentioning Abigail. 

You sat up and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, John, I shouldn't have brought her up--"

"No, it's fine. We'd been done for a long time, it just took her a while to see it. But, what are you talking about, that you're not pretty? And...they're right, I like you quite a bit."

You blinked at him. "Me? Really?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes! Y/N, you're downright gorgeous!"

You laughed, ready to cut him off, to tell him he was crazy, but he reached up and placed a hand on your jaw, his thumb gently stroking your cheek. "I mean it. You're beautiful." He leaned in and kissed you gently. 

He pulled back and searched your eyes for approval. You answered by kissing him again, harder, and feverishly. You felt a spark with his first kiss but your responding kiss made you feel like you'd burst into flames. You felt his hands go up under your blouse, practically clawing at your chemise to get to you. You gave him a helping hand, pulling your blouse off then undoing all of the buttons and ties and shrugged out of it. He sat back and stared at you in the firelight, transfixed. You started to cover yourself but he grabbed your hands.

"Please don't hide yourself. You have no reason to hide. You're beautiful." He kissed you again, his hands roaming, pinching, kneading. He gently pushed you back to a lying position and sat up, pulling at your skirt and bloomers to pull them off together. You lifted your butt and let him slide them freely down your legs, and instinctually pulled your knees up to hide. 

He gently grabbed your knees and pulled them down. "I mean it, Y/N. You're perfect."

He kissed you on your mouth, then traveled down your neck, your chest, your belly, all the while working removing his shirt and union suit. You shivered from both excitement and cold. 

He gently spread your legs and situated himself between them. You felt his tip at your entrance. He looked you in the eye. "You are so beautiful." You tipped your hips up to accept him, and he pushed inside. You gasped at the feel of him. He began thrusting slowly, almost painfully so. He kept up the slow pace, driving you mad. You thrust up, inviting him to speed up. He responded, pounding into you, faster and faster. He leaned down, kissing and biting at your neck, somehow keeping up his breakneck pace. He reached down and began stroking your clit as his mouth found your breasts. You arched your back, your hands clawing into his back relentlessly. You wrapped your legs around him as your orgasm hit, your hips bucking ferociously under him. He pulled out suddenly and grabbed his cock, finishing himself off, his cum squirting onto your belly. 

He sat back on his knees, looking you over as you both tried to catch your breath. He grabbed his long-forgotten shirt beside him and began cleaning you up. He produced a blanket from nowhere and you laughed. He laid down next to you, spreading the blanket over both of you, and he pulled you into his arms. 

You sighed. "That was pretty damn good, John."

His breath tickled your ear. "You are so goddam perfect, Y/N. Don't forget that."


End file.
